Princess Mononoke: Naruto Style
by XxCat-chanxX
Summary: Just as the title said. Sasuke is Ashitaka and Sakura is San so SXS Rated T for language and fighting :P AND COMMENT DANG YOU!
1. Cursed

YO!! I AM THE GREAT XxCAT-CHANxX!!

This is my first fanfic so be _really _nice to me because I am a noob (not at reading fanfiction)

THANK YOU!!!

* * *

Princess Mononoke: Naruto Style

_In ancient times the lands lay covered in forests… where from ages long past dwelt the spirits of the gods. Back then, man and beast lived in harmony…_

_But, as time went by most of the great forests were destroyed those that remained were guarded by gigantic beast who owed their alliance to The Great Forest Spirit… for those were the days of gods ….and of demons….._

8888

A young boy with raven hair in a low poniey tail and dark gray eyes was riding a red elk to the watch tower (**A/N: **I think that's what it is). Jumping to the side wall he looked around while run towared a path.

"Yaku! Come on boy!" He said as the red elk ran up a ramp.

Climbing back on Yaku they ran up the path. Then three young girls from his village came in to view.

"Girls!"

"Sasuke!!" one of them yelled.

"Something strange is going on. You half to hurry, the wise woman wants everyone back to the village at once," he said.

"We just came from Ji-san"

"Did he see something?"

"Yes, in the forest. Some things wrong!" the girl in the middle said.

"The birds are all gone!" another one said.

"And the animals to!"

"I'll go to the watch tower and check with Ji-san, now you three hurry back home and be quick about it!"

"All right," the middle girl said.

"Be careful!!!"

One of them yelled as Sasuke rode to the watch tower. Jumping off Yaku on to the latter that led to the top of the tower, he stopped half way and looked in to the forest while resting his forehead on the step (**A/N**: I don't know why he does that).

Yaku started to look around startled. In the forest Sasuke saw movement.

"Some things there..," he whispered. Sasuke climbed the latter to the top to where Ji-san was.

"Ji-san, did you see it too?" he asks in a low tone.

"I did it isn't human," an old man with a short white beard answered.

"The wise woman calling everyone back to the village," Sasuke said as he looked back to see a small village by a mountain.

"There, look!!"

Sasuke looked back to the forest and drew one of his arrows. Pointing it at the edge of the forest (**A/N:** I have a feeling I'll be typing forest a lot). There was a pause and Sasuke leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

Then, trees around the wall that was near the forest started to die. Blood red tentacles started oozing out between the cracks of the wall. They stopped and disappeared, there was a short pause when a huge monster covered in the tentacles crashed through the wall.

It started walking further into the open with its six legs made up of the tentacles.

"It's some type of demon!!" Ji-san yelled.

"A demon!?" Sasuke asked.

The demon stopped and all of the tentacles flew upwards revealing a giant boar. It gave out a loud roar. During its roar the tentacles went back down; cover the boar and forming back in to a demon.

It ran toward the watch tower killing the grass that it ran on. "RUN YAKU!! RUN!!" Sasuke yelled as the demon neared. Yaku didn't move, he to scared to move. Sasuke leaned forward over the side of the tower and shot his arrow at the pole Yaku was by.

Yaku snapped out of his trance and ran away right before ran into the tower causing it to fall over. While the tower was falling, Sasuke grabbed Ji-san and jumped of the tower. Falling into a near by tree.

The demon quickly when down the hill, the tower was on and headed for the village.

"It's headed for the village! I gotta stop it!" Sasuke yelled to Ji-san. Sasuke jump out of the tree and ran to where the tower once stood.

"Prince Sasuke, wait!! Be careful, that thing is cursed!! Don't let him touch you!!" Ji-san yelled after him.

"Here, Yaku! FWWEEEE!!!" Sasuke yelled and whistled.

Yaku came running toward Sasuke as he stung his bow. Sasuke jumped on Yaku and went after the demon. Sasuke caught up with the demon while running through the forest that led to the village.

As Sasuke ran through the forest, the demon came up behind him and Yaku.

"Please clam your fury, O mighty lord! What ever you may be, god or demon, please leave us in peace!!" Sasuke yelled at it. The demon, though, didn't stop or slow down.

888

The three girls from before just neared the village when they saw Sasuke run out of the forest follow by the demon. The demon slowed to a stop and turned so now it was facing the girls. It ran towards them…

"A monster!" one of the girls yelled.

"Come on!!" the girl named Kaia yelled (**A/N**: Is that how you spell her name?)

The girls started to run away and Sasuke ran in front of the demon and yelled, "Go back!! Please, leave our village alone!! Stop _please_!! STOP!!"

One of the girls that were running tripped and fell down.

"AH!"

"Get up!" Kaia yelled and drew her sword, pointing it to the demon.

"Kaia!!" Sasuke yelled. He quickly drew one of his arrows shot it into the demon's eye. Making the demon stop and scream in pain as the tentacles covered the eye that was shot. "RUN!!"

"Come on!! Hurry!!" Kaia yelled she helped the girl get up and ran away.

The demon then shot out arms from its self and grabbed Sasuke's right arm. Yaku kept running from it while Sasuke tried to pull his arm away. Sasuke winced when he finaly got his arm free.

Sasuke then drew an arrow with the same arm and turn Yaku so they were running toward the demon. The tentacles that cover most of the boar's body were gone and when Sasuke was close enough he realest his arrow.

The arrow hit the boar in the head causing the tentacles that were fallowing him to fall to the ground. The one around the boar seemed like they were melting off of him.

Yaku stop running and Sasuke winced in pain as the tentacles that were still on his arm melt away and at the same burn him. Sasuke looked up from his arm to see the falling over on its side.

888

Down by the village they were by behind a large fire saw what happened.

"He killed it!!'' yelled one of the men.

"Sasuke!!" Kaia yelled as she ran to Sasuke

"Fetch the wise woman!" another man yelled as he and others ran after Kaia.

"Sasuke," Kaia said as she helped Sasuke off Yaku,"are you all right?"

"Kaia, don't touch it this wound is evil," Sasuke said as he griped his arm and started putting dirt and grass on it while Kaia helped him. (**A/N:** Why the hell does he do that?)

"The Prince has been hurt," said one of the men that surrounded Sasuke and Kaia.

Just then a man that was carrying an old woman came…

"You must stay away from him, all of you!" yelled the woman.

"What shall we do?" asked Kaia who ran up to the wise woman.

"Take this and pore it over his wound, child, slowly," the wise woman handed her a jug full of water. Kaia pored the water of Sasuke's wound and the wise woman walk to the boar then bowed to it.

"O nameless god of rage and hate I bow before you. A bound will be raised and funeral rights will be performed on the grounds where you have fallen. Pass on in Pease and bare us no hatred," the wise woman spoke.

"Disgusting little creatures, soon all of you will feel my hate and suffered as I have suffered…" the boar said as his flesh burned melted until there were only bones. The others winced as the corpse gave off a powerful odor.

888

It was now night and Sasuke was in the wise woman's hut on the side of the mountain. Along with other men from the village, he sat on the other side of the hut facing the wise woman.

"I'm afraid this is very bad, the stones tell me the boar god came from far to the west. He had sort of posine in side him driving him mad, a poisonous hatred that consumed his heart and flesh turning him in to a demon monster," said the wise woman.

"Prince Sasuke,"

"Yes?" answered Sasuke.

"Show every one your right arm"

Sasuke undid the clothe that cover his right arm and rise it up so that every one could see it. There were red and black blotchy rings that circled his arm. The men gasped as they saw his arm.

"What's it means?" One of the men asked.

"My Prince," asked the wise woman, "are you prepared to learn what fate the stones have fore told you?"

Sasuke nodded,"Yes, I was prepared the very moment I let my arrow fly"

The wise woman nodded.

"The infection will spread though out your entire body, bone and flesh alike. It will cause you great pain then kill you."

Sasuke looked at the floor.

"Isn't there a way to stop it," one of the men spoke.

"The Prince got that wound by defending the and saving our lives," another said.

"Do we just sit here and watch him die?"

"You can not alter your fate my Prince; however you can rise to meet it if you choose," told the wise woman,"look at this." The woman took out a wavy, metal ball.

"This iron ball was found in the boar's body, this is what hurt him so. It shattered his bones and burned its way in side him. This is what turned him into a demon. There is evil work being done in the land of the west, Prince Sasuke, it is your destiny to go there and see what you can see with eyes unclouded by hate. You may be able to lift the cruse, you understand?"

"Hn," answered Sasuke.

"We are the last of the Uchiha clan, its 500 years since the Emporer had our people wiped out. And drove to the Far East, some of us survived for all these years. But the blood of our clan has grown thinner and thinner with each generation. First, the death of Sasuke's older brother Itachi and now the last of the head family must cut his hair and leave never to return?...Maybe we are all cursed," the oldest man said as the others looked to the floor.

Sasuke faced the shrine that was in the room. He took out a small knife from its holder and cut his poniey tail of making his spick up in the back. He placed his hair on the shrine and bowed to it.

"Our laws forbid us from watching you leave, Prince Sasuke. What ever comes to past now you are dead to us, forever," the wise woman said. Sasuke got up and left the hut.

"Farewell."

888

Sasuke wore a shot sleeve shirt with a high caller that had a hood which he was wearing. (**A/N: **It's the same shirt he wore in anime only with a hood.) On his arms were light blue arm warmer that covered part of his palm (A/N: The same ones in P.M).

He reached the stable were Yaku was being held. After getting Yaku out, rode him to the village entrance only to be stop by Kaia.

"Sasuke!"

"Kaia what are you doing here you know it's forbidden "Sasuke asked.

"You think I care about that? I came to give this so you won't forget your little sister," Kaia said as she handed him a crystal. It was in the shape of the clan's crest, a fan. At the end of it the was a point were can stab cut some thing easily.

"Your crystal fan, Kaia I can't take this," Sasuke told her as looked at it.

"Please keep it Brother, so you won't forget," Kaia said.

He lowered his caller and smiled,"Kaia, I could never forget you."

Sasuke then rode off out of the village never to return.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Oh, and you'll meet more Naruto people when Sasuke gets to Iron Town : ) 

R&R


	2. Wolves

AHHHHH!!!! That took for ever!!!!! SO sorry about that. But I'd like to thank all of you who review...all** _FOUR_** of you. -sigh-

* * *

Princess Mononoke: Naruto Style – Chapter 2

Sasuke and Yaku have been riding for a few hours, following trail of the giant boar .Until he came across a village with smoke coming from the center of it. Sasuke got closer to the village and fighting samurai.

"A battle?" Sasuke asked no one.

Then he saw samurais chasing what looked liked the village's people.

"No, a masicure," he said again to no one.

"THEY'ER UNARMED! MOVE IN!!" one of the samurai yelled.

"Look!! Up there on the hill," another one yelled.

Sasuke looked to his side and saw samurai coming toward him, drawing their arrows.

"It's a worrier!" a random samurai yelled

"His head is mine!" They yelled as they shot arrows at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly ran away from them before their arrows hit him. Sasuke lifted his caller so it covered more of his face and drew his arrow. Sasuke headed toward the people that were being chased.

A samurai was slash down on woman's pack on her back.

"You there! Stop!" Sasuke yelled as he was getting ready to shoot his arrow. But his arm pulsed and looked like some thing was trying to get out. Sasuke winced and shot his arrow. The arrow cut through the air and hit the sword pinning it to the trees. Taking the samurai's arms with it.

The samurai didn't know what just happened as he looked at his missing arms. Sasuke ran past him making the samurai fall over. "My arm, what's happening to me?" Sasuke winced.

"Stop him!!"

"Stop him hurry before he gets away!!" yelled the samurai who were riding horses a few feet away from Sasuke.

"Let me pass! I'm warning you!!" Sasuke yelled as he drew another arrow. One of the samurai shot an arrow at Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged and shot his arrow. The arrow loped the man's head off. Sasuke then ran away and escaped.

The other samurai stopped and looked back at the headless man. Then he faced the direction Sasuke ran.

"A demon," he said as the headless man fell off his horse.

888

Sasuke was resting by a small stream. He rested his arm under some running water while Yaku was drinking. Sasuke pulled his arm out and looked at it. "The marks getting bigger."

888

In a town full of marchances an old man with white long hair tied in a poniey tail was eating from a merchant. He had red lines going down his face from his eyes to his chin.

A bunch of people started running behind him and started crowded around someone. He looked over and smirked, "Well there he is now."

He finished bowl quickly and walk over to the crowed.

888

A woman was filling Sasuke's bag Full of rise as people crowed around him.

"Will this be enough?" Sasuke asked as he handed her a gold stone.

"Hey, this isn't money! Give me back my rice you little thief!" the woman yelled.

"Excuse me, but might I inspect that?" said the old man the red marks on his face and caring a red umbrella. "Go a head."

The man picked up the stone from her hand, "My God, why this is pure gold you silly woman." Showing the gold to the woman. "However if its money you want I'll pay for the rice and take this little nugget off your hands."

"My good people!! Is there a money changer who could tell how much this is worth! No? Alright, now I'm just a sage but I'd say about three bags of rice and maybe even more!" yelled the sage.

People gasped and Sasuke didn't say a word just left with Yaku.

"Hey where are you going- "Where are you going give me my gold!!" yelled the woman prying the gold from the sage's hand.

Sasuke was now walking down a path that led away from the village on Yaku.

"Hey! What's your hurry!? You can't rush off now, we only just met!" yelled the sage as he ran after Sasuke, "Well you got your rice and every things fine. You're a man of few words I understand, well don't you even think of thanking me it was my pleasure."

"In fact I should be thanking you really. You see I was caught in that battle and saw what you did to those samurai, you fight like a demon. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Sasuke wasn't listening to the sage. But he turns his head slightly to see three men following them.

"I see you noticed we're being followed. That's what we get for waving that gold nugget around. They'll wait till we're asleep then slit our throats."

Saskue stayed silent and kept facing forward.

"What do we give them a little demonstration of how fast you can run, huh?" after that the sage started to run and then followed by Sasuke.

888

It was now night and the sage and Sasuke were in the forest. The sage was cooking some for them as they talked.

"So the demon monster turned out to be a giant boar," said the sage.

"I followed it trail westward through the mountains to where the samurai were attacking that village, but…" Sasuke trailed off.

"You lost it that's life. See this place here?" the sage pointed to some remains of what looked like a village, "When I came here a few years back this place was a lovely little village. Then there must have been a flood, a land slid, or a fire. The only sure thing is that every ones dead."

"These days, there are angry ghosts all around us," the sage pulled a little pack out from the box he was caring," Dead from wars, sickness, starvation and nobody cares."

The sage opens the pack to find some food that he soon put in the pot that was in front of him. "You say you're under a cure? So what? So is the whole damn world."

Sasuke kept an emotionless face, "I was wrong to fight in that village, two men are dead because of me."

"Samurai thugs, you win some you lose some. Here hand me your bowl. My point is that every one dies, boy. Some now, some later. From brothel girl to emperor." Sasuke handed a nice red bowl to the sage as he was speaking.

"I hear them say that the emperor has promised an entire hill of gold to any one who could help him live forever. Beautiful bowl," handing the bowl back to Sasuke filled with food, "I've seen one other like it. Have you ever heard of the Uchiha clan? They're said to ride red elks and use stone arrow heads like you."

"Of crose they were all wiped out 500 years ago. Don't worry I won't tell ant one where your from, I got much bigger fish to fry," the sage said as he finished his second bowl of food.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the iron ball that came from the boar. "Have you ever seen any thing like this before?" Sasuke asked as he showed the ball to the  
sage.

The sage looked up fro his bowl and grabbed the iron ball with his chop sticks. He looked at the ball for a moment, "Never have"

"It came from the giant boar. It was in side him and I'm sure it is what killed him."

"Huh." The sage handed the ball back to Sasuke and ate more of his food before he said, "There this place high in the mountains to the west of here. It's where the spirit of the forest dwells and it's a very dangers place for humans."

"The Spirit of the Forest?"

"I've been told that all the beasts there are all giants just like the in the dement time."

Sasuke stayed silent and then finished the food the sage had given him.

888

Sasuke was walking with Yaku early in the morning. He bowed in the direction the sage was and then got in Yaku. He rode off to the place the sage spoke of.

"See you there my friend," whispered the sage as he went back to sleep.

888

Far to the west on a mountain trail men with rifles and oxen with bags were traveling back to their village through a storm.

To the side of the road there was a woman blonde haired woman with amber colored eyes. She was wearing a flat hat to keep her from getting too wet.

"Let's move! The sooner we get this rice home the sooner we can eat!" she yelled over the men that yelling and pushing the oxen to go faster.

There was a man be side her that had a hay hat to keep the rain off. He had a spiky blonde hair and three scratch marks on each side of his face. He also had a rifle like the other men. (A/N: It's Naruto!!!!)

"Wolves!" one of the rifle men yelled

The woman and the man turn to the road they came from and saw, far down the road, two giant white wolves. On the wolf there was in the lead, there was a girl. A fur coat was covering her back and she was wearing a mask so you couldn't see her face.

The wolves were running towards the humans.

"Don't let the oxen panic, stay calm!! Take up your position!!" the woman yelled. The man next to her opened a red umbrella as well as other men that were dressed in orange with white masks.

The men tore off the red cloth that was covering their rifles and started to take aim at the wolves.

"Keep your powder dry and wait till they're in range!" yelled the man next to the blonde woman.

Just when the wolves were in range the woman yelled "FIRE!!" and the men started shooting. The girl motioned the wolves to go left before they were hit.

Sasuke wasn't to far from where this was taking place.

"Second round…!! And fire!!" yelled the blonde woman. They shot again at the wolves. The two wolves split apart while they were being fired at.

"That's it? They weren't so big," said the man.

"Those were just pups. Wait till you see their mother," the blonde woman said back. There were no sines of them until a wolf bigger than the two wolves came down from the ledge above them.

"It's Maro!!" yelled the woman as she aimed her own rifle at the two tailed wolf. The wolf ripped through some oxen and men of the cliff with her mouth. Then the wolf ran straight towards the blonde haired woman, knocking more men off the cliff.

The woman didn't see to be afraid of the at all. When the wolf got close enough the woman shot her rifle hitting the wolf in the chest.

Then the man next to her shot his, only it shot fire out. The wolf tried to get away from the flames, but ended up falling over the cliff in the river.

"HA! We killed her!!" the blonde man yelled as he looked over the cliff.

"You forget she's god. It'll take more that," the woman spoke. The girl and wolves were now at the bottom of the cliff going to their mother.

"She sure messed up the place!!" the man yelled…again…

"We move out now," the woman ignored the man's loudness.

"What about the men she pushed over the cliff?!" he's yelling again…

"They're dead, Lets get the living home," she answered.

888

The storm past and its now the sun is shining brightly. Sasuke was now just started walking by the river with Yaku.

Sasuke noticed dead men and oxen floating down the river. He narrowed his eyes at the site. Then his eyes widened and he jumped off Yaku. A man in an orange shirt was lying on the side of the river. Half of his body was still in the river.

Sasuke ran to him and put his hand near the man's mouth and nose. 'He's still breathing.'

Sasuke put his bow around his neck and pulled the man out of the river. After that Sasuke ran to the middle of the river where many rocks and bolder were.

In the middle of them Sasuke pulled out another man of the river and toke him to shore.

As Sasuke put the man down next the other one Yaku noticed some thing and looked up from the ground. Sasuke notice it too.

He pulled his caller up to cover his face and ran up the river while grabbing his bow. Sasuke went behind a tree that was knocked over and looked through the roots. Sasuke gasped as he saw three giant wolves by the river.

One was bigger than the other two and seemed to be injured. There was a girl with them also. She gaped at the wound Mora had and then started sucking out the blood, then spitting it out (Eewww! Why does she do that?). Mora then looked at the tree Sasuke was hiding behind.

Sasuke looked in the same direction, alarmed. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the girl's face. She had cherry blossom colored hair and soft- green eyes that made her look so…

She immediately stood up and spat the last of the blood out and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Sasuke realized he'd been caught so he climbed the tree so they could see him. He lowered his caller so they could also see his face. Then he yelled,

"My name is Sasuke! I have traveled far from the land of the East! Tell me, are you ancient gods and have I come at last to the realm of the Spirit of the Forest!?"

The wolves stayed quit and looked at him. Mora turned her heard back and started to walk away. Soon fallowed by the two smaller ones. The girl got on the wolf that was closet to Mora and yelled," Go away!"

The second wolf followed them while dragging a dead ox with him. Sasuke forwarded his brows in irritation and disopionted that the wolves, and the girl, left. Sasuke attention was brought back to the two men that he save when he heard a scream.

Sasuke ran back to where he left the two men. He saw one of the men was awake and was backing up from some thing. The man had dark brown hair tied up in a poniey tail. His head looked some what like a pineapple (It's Shikamaru!!).

Sasuke saw what the man was backing away from. It was a small white spirit sitting on a rock.

"A cudama (sp)? Here?" Sasuke whispered in amazement.

"Easy there, do _want_ to make your injuries worse?" Sasuke asked annoyed at the man's cowering over nothing.

"He's a tree spirit, it brings good luck," Sasuke said still annoyed.

"But they'll lead their lord and master right to us!" the man said bout his face didn't look as panicked as his voice sounded.

"Who do you mean? You mean the wolves I just saw?" Sasuke asked now looking at the man.

"No, I mean a real monster! Like a huge deer, but with a human face some times – ACK!!" the cudama disappeared. And then tons more reappeared. Sasuke (annoyed) sighed.

"Stop screaming will you. Yakus not afraid so we shouldn't be either," Sasuke said as he walk over to the cudama sitting on Yaku, "Wound you be kind enough to grant us passage through your forest?"

The cudama lifted its head up and disappeared, Sasuke took that as a 'yes'.

888

They were now walking through the forest with cudamas on the branches and running by them. The man with the poniey tail was riding Yaku while Sasuke carried the other one on his back.

"Ugh, sir, I really thing we should turn back," the man said as he looked at all the cudamas, "did I mention that no humans have ever out of this forest alive?"

"There's also a nice trail back across the river."

"The river is too strong and your friend's injuries are very bad. If we don't get back soon he's done for."

Sasuke then heard a 'troublesome' from the man. He looked at the cudama he was following. " Hey, are you really showing us the way or are you getting us more lost," Sasuke joked.

The cudama looked at him then kept running forward. It disappeared again. They in to a clearing a giant lake with trees.

'_Wow' _Sasuke walked down to the edge of the lake and set the man down.

"Sir I think we went the wrong way, this is a place for gods and demons," the other man said.

"I think we're safe, we'll rest for a while." Sasuke went to the water and filled his bowl. Sasuke looked up after filling the bowl and saw a strange imprint on a rock in front of him. Butterflies were all around it; it looked like a three toed animal stepped there.

'_Tracks,'_ Sasuke thought. He looked down in to the clear water and a similar foot print was on the bottom._'What ever made these tracks… made them recently…'_

Sasuke looked around him and stopped when he saw a small clearing. He saw deer's passing between the clearings. One deer stopped and looked at him; it had multiple horns and looked slightly larger than the others.

Sasuke eyes widened as he looked at it. Sasuke jerked as the curse on his arm stated to act up. He griped gripped his arm trying to stop it. It didn't stop; Sasuke stuck his arm in the water.

_-thump-_

_-thump-_

The deer kept still and watched him for a minute, then left.

_-thump-_

_-thump-_

_-thump-_

_-thump-_

_-thump-_

The cures calmed down. Sasuke sigh and closed his eyes to catch his breath. Sasuke stood up with the bowl full.

"Hey, you all right? You turn pale for a second," the man said.

Sasuke didn't answer and gave the man he was caring some water.

888

Sasuke and the others were now walking through the forest again. '_Strange, suddenly it doesn't feel heavy at all…'_

The man didn't look panicked at now more like he's board. They came up the hill and the man said, "We made back home just like you said."

"….Its a fortress."

* * *

WAAAAOOOOPPPPP**_P_**! **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
